Dances with Wolves
by jobiwonkanobi
Summary: Jane Travis is a young woman who has always led a normal life. That life is suddenly thrown into a sudden turmoil when she stumbles upon a wolf mid-shift. (Officer Koenig/OC)
1. Chasing Trouble

"Come on Bud, let's go on an adventure." I said, tugging on my giant German Shepherd's leash as I put my shoe on where we were sitting by our front porch. We went on walks around Mercy Falls every day before I went to work.

He had been acting very strange this past week. It must have been because of the increasing howls of the coyotes and wolves. After the giant helicopter chase to expel them, they seemed to come back with even more urgency.

Suddenly, Bud started sprinting away towards the peninsula at the edge of town. I sprinted after him, calling his name several times.

"Bud!" I panted, not really in cross-country shape. "Get back here right now!" He reached a gate that read 'Knife Lake Lodge' and dove under a hole that was hidden in the fence. I hesitated, debating whether or not I should go in after him. Love of pets seemed to overrule love of following rules, so I squeezed under the fence, huffing and rolling under in a very unattractive manner until I got to the other side.

"Bud! Get your furry ass back over here! I am not about to get arrested!" I yelled, frustrated that I was in this situation.

Bud started barking what sounded like fifty yards away. Jogging in the direction, I heard a different sound. It was whimpering.

As I reached the clearing, Bud was positioned over some sort of large furry animal, but as I finally stopped about four feet away, it was clear it was a wolf. The previous shaking turned into a violent jerking, and before my eyes, it's figure twisted and stretched into a long pale form.

"What the crap." was all I could utter in that moment. It was a girl. She twitched and rolled over to look at the sky.

"Sam." was all she whispered before her form rippled. Suddenly she was a wolf again, sprinting off into the woods, I stood there in shock until Bud nudged my hand. Slowly, I turned around and started walking back to the entrance, silently freaking out. I felt faint, not sure if what I just saw was a hallucination or real. My mind was reeling on whether or not I should call 911 or go back to my house and sleep it off.

"Ahem." My neck made a cracking noise because of how fast I looked up. My eyes were wide as I looked at the man standing in front of me.

It was the police officer I'd had a crush on for two and a half years, and I was only wearing one shoe.

* * *

**A/N: Hi I'm Jobiwonkanobi. Sorry this is such a short chapter, but over time they will lengthen. This is more of a prologue-ish start. Please review!**


	2. Hesitant Smiles

During the day, I worked at a diner. I would always see him sitting in a booth alone, getting a coffee after his shift.

I don't know why but I felt an unexplained attraction to him. It wasn't that he wasn't good looking(he definitely was), it was something else. He had an exterior of being efficient and neat, yet had lonely eyes.

* * *

I stared at him for a minute, not sure what to say. Bud nudged my hand, as if to tell me to snap out of it.

"Ma'am, may I ask why you're on private property." he questioned, staring at me warily.

I took a deep breath. "I- um. My dog ran onto the property, I chased after him. I swear I'm not a vandalizer or anything."

He studied my face. "How did you and your dog get in?"

"He dove under a hole in the fence."

The officer gave a small smile. "Are you telling me you crawled through a fence hole to retrieve your runaway dog?"

Wearing an embarrassed smile, I nodded glumly. "Who's property is this anyway? I really didn't mean to intrude."

He gave me a smirk. "It's actually my property Miss…?"

"Jane Travis. I'm so sorry, I had no idea-" I started to ramble. This was not how I wanted our first conversation to go. He made a gesture for me to follow him. Thankfully, it cut off my annoying chatter.

"No harm, no fowl. I would like to escort you off the property though." he said, already walking off towards the exit.

I scrambled after him. "Um, since this is your piece of land, have you ever seen anything…strange?"

His head whipped around to stare at me. "No." he said curtly. "What makes you ask?"

I hesitated. It didn't feel right to tell anybody yet, so I just shrugged. We made it to the entrance in under five minutes. He pulled a padlock key out of his pocket and opened the doorway, allowing me to pass through first.

"Thanks." I mumbled as we reached the sidewalk. He nodded his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I guess I'll see you around then?" I said as I gave him a small smile.

He gave me an unsure grin in return. "Yea, I guess I will. You work at the diner?" he asked, looking very handsome with his recreational clothes on. I nodded at him and turned away, walking back towards my house, Bud in tow.


End file.
